Darren Hom
Darren is a mentally unstable mage of Shattered Dusk. He specializes in Requip Magic, having learned it so he could defeat the previous guild ace: Nova. She is one of the biggest things he despises but he still holds the highest respect for the ex guild master, Crowley. His mental state combined with hatred, love for pain, and dark magic make him a formidable opponent. Appearance He has unkempt silvery white hair that reaches to his jaw and curls down to flare out at the nape of his neck. His hair is quite wavy in texture (people often joke that either he curls his or Jason straightens his). Violently red eyes and paled skin give him a vampiric look. His facial features are a little sharper than his brother's especially around the eyes. He's quite tall and is a little more muscular than his sibling. His clothing style changes on a daily basis but he's never seen without a key on a necklace. It's unknown what this key is used for but he makes sure he has either his silver or gold one at all times. His guild mark is located over his heart. He also wears a ring with the Shattered Dusk insignia carved into it on his middle finger. On the inside the words "May Darkness consume us all" are engraved in cursive. He often uses this hand to flip people off. Personality Darren has been described as insane and blood thirsty. He holds respect for his ex and current guild masters but holds deeper admiration for the former. He feels an emotion akin to love for his twin but doesn't describe it as that. He feels it's an unexplainable connection. Despite his ruthless nature Darren can be scared if his opponents are a great deal stronger than him. He even wet himself when fighting against Nova one-on-one. He feels he is a great fighter but doesn't mind the extra help his twin provides. History ~ADD (redo)~ Magic and Abilities ~REDO~ Requip Weapons - Throwing knives - Darren keeps an assortment of knives in his collection and usually has a few on him as well. He's very skilled with these and uses them frequently. Swords - Darren has little experience with weapons beyond the sword but he's tremendously skilled with a variety of types. Armors - Hellgates Armors - 13 armors each with different abilities and enhancements. * Gate 3: Armor of Shadowed Pasts - An armor that gives the user a shadowy appearance and the ability to use shadow and darkness magics. * Gate 7: Armor of Fiery Demise - A fire based armor with white hot heat. It's a vibrant shimmering white set. Red accents decorate the breastplate, vambraces, gauntlets and other pieces. * Gate 13: Armor of the Underworld's Fury - The final armor of the collection that grants the user a demon like physique and abilities. Darren gains scales on his collarbone, shoulders, and down his back while claws take the place of normal fingers. Black ram horns sprout from his head and his pale skin seems luminescent. Synopsis My Family Starts Anew - Darren plays the antagonist of this fight between himself and Nova. More Than My Own Life Sibling Showdown Relationships Jason Hom - Twin brother who is very protective. He is sometimes frustrated with his brother's lack of bloodlust but the two get along just fine. He usually takes the offensive, thinking he's being the protector, when actually Jason is protecting him from behind even taking serious attacks to stop them from hitting Darren. The two split after Darren nearly killed Jason out of blind hatred for Nova. Crowley - Darren's ex guild master. He strived to be guild ace so he could be Crowley's right hand man. Deep respect and even admiration can be used to describe how Darren felt. He admired the constant hunger and retrieval of power and control the older dark mage had. Nova - Darren's "rival". He wanted her position as S-Class and guild ace, even confronting her multiple times for it. Once she left the guild Darren trained to improve and went to fight her once more. He intended to drag her back into Darkness so he could watch her downfall and she could see his "rise to power". He realized just how weak he was when she unleashed the dark side within her and even peed his pants in fear. She had him temporarily locked away by the Magic Council. Trivia * Darren is known to bite or hold things between his teeth. It's a habit he picked up after trying smoking like his brother but eventually quitting.